better than revenge
by duckmadgirl
Summary: one shot where molly has found out that Charles has cheated on her with Georgie as she listens to her favourite song to help her through. Taylor Swift Better than Revenge. is anything better than revenge? I DONT OWN OUR GIRL ALL, RIGHTS BELONG TO BBC AND TONY GROUNDS. ALL RIGHTS TO BETTER THAN REVENGE BELONG TO TAYOR SWIFT. please leave a review


Molly slid down the wall in tears. Once again Charles had cut their conversations short. He refused to talk and their marriage was going down hill. Her once perfect life was falling apart and all because he refused to talk to her. She had tried everything and as a last resort she declared she was moving out, even then he just accepted it and said it was probably for the best. He was so infuriating.

What's worse is that he had told her he had committed the ultimate betrayal and cheated on her. But what made it worse was he cheated with one of her friends. How could he do this to her. Pulling out her I-pod she plugged her earphones in and switched on the play list. It was a cheesy mix of songs. Charles had said she had the most weird taste in music known to man. The first song that came on was Taylor Swift Better than Revenge. It was a fast beat. It fitted her mood perfectly.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from..."

Georgie had always been jealous of her relationship with Charles. He molly was being paranoid but molly knew she was right. She guessed that it had something to do with Elvis; a fellow captain with the SF had jilted her on their wedding day and left Charles as best man to break the news to her. But she got back with him again dumping her new fiancé.

" She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha"

Well that was definitely true from what the lads had said last time she saw them. She was seeing this guy in Nepal and snuck of base to see him multiple, times then dumped his ass when Elvis rocked up before getting with him and sleeping with him on a afghan air base. And now since Elvis's death she had her sights set on Charles.

Running through all the ways she could get her revenge on George molly hated where her mind was taking her. She had come along way from the gobby peroxide blond girl who would have picked a fight with some one for just saying hello at her fella. She was more mature and had the army to thank for that.

 _"_ _She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity"_

Georgie did think she was all that and she was better than everyone else especially when it came to being a CMT. Molly smiled at the one line and began to follow it. Thinking of all the horrible disgusting things she could rhyme with her name. Porkie pain. It was proving difficult to find stuff with her first name so as it was the army and you were usually addressed by your surname she set about using that as well as a website she found on google that made the rhymes for you. black henbane, abstain. Something Georgie should learn the meaning of molly grinned as she read the list. Egyptian henbane. It seemed Georgie's name did rhyme with a lot of poisonous plants which suited her perfectly as she was poison

 _"_ _I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

 _You might have him, but haven't you heard_

 _I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

 _You might have him, but I'll always get the last word"_

She would get the last word in she would make sure of that. Finding her writing set she pulled out a piece of paper writing a letter to Georgie she included all the rhymes and that she was a cow and many other things she couldn't bring to mention for what she did. Sealing it up she wrote another letter to the major of 2 section informing him of Georgie's actions. Reading what she put she sighed. The song was reaching its end

 _"_ _And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,_

 _'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_

 _I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

 _Let's hear the applause_

 _C'mon show me how much better you are_

 _See you deserve some applause_

 _'Cause you're so much better_

 _She took him faster than you could say sabotage"_

She was better than this. What would revenge achieve. Charles would still leave her and even more so he knew what she had done. It would prove she was no better than Her and she didn't want to go back to her old ways. Wiping the mascara smudges from under her eyes. She walked in to the kitchen and lit the hob. Holding the letters over the flame till they caught she dropped them in the sink and watched them burn. The best form of revenge was getting on with life and watching Karma come round and bite the other person on the ass.


End file.
